


Love in An Elevator

by tqpannie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Love Confession, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shieldshock Valentine exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Darcy and Jane receive a request from Pepper to save two Avengers from Valentine's Day doom.  Everything between Steve and Darcy will come to a head. Title stolen from Aerosmith.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> First I am sorry for how late this is, I got blocked half way through the fic. I really hope you enjoy this is my first attempt at this pairing.

“Janie,” Darcy leaned forward and slid the invitation and note from Pepper across the lab table. “Pepper never ask anything of and there isn't anyone else. Natasha is visiting Clint and Laura, Wanda has the flu, and Pepper herself won't be back in country until next week,”

Darcy continued to stare at Jane, tapping the two black American Express card on the table, and she waited for Jane to look up from the transmitter she was tinkering with. The last six months hadn't be easy for Jane and Darcy knew that better than anyone. Jane and Thor had decided to end their relationship and go back to being friends. He was away too often and they both realized his loyalty would always be to Asgard before Jane. Steve always kept Darcy abreast of Thor’s plans and Darcy usually was able to make sure Eric took Jane off to a conference somewhere.

“Darcy, I have--” Jane started but trailed off when waved Pepper’s meassage under her nose. “A Bachelor Auction for a Valentine Day Date?”

Darcy took a sip of coffee and grinned, “Come on, Jane. We can leave now, go to a spa, get new dresses, and drink some champagne. It will be fun, when was the last time you had fun?”

“Fine, but you haven't had fun since England,” Jane read Pepper’s note. “It's a silent auction and blind? Pepper gave us lot numbers to bid on.”

“I have had fun since England, it's just been platonic fun,” Darcy muttered and picked up her Starkphone to make a reservation at a nearby spa. “I really hope we're not bidding on Tony.”

8 hours later

Jane and Darcy kept moving around the room, moving to auction lot numbers 42 and 43, and reviewing that they still had the highest bids. The auction had another ten minutes but the St. Jude's representatives just announced a parade of bachelors would begin in three minutes.

“Admit it, Jane,” Darcy giggled and handed Jane another glass of champagne. “You are having fun.”

“I am,” Jane sipped her champagne and sighed. “I am really hopeful this is someone who will let us out of the date.”

“Jane--”

“Darcy--”

Darcy opened her mouth and closed it several times before clearing her throat and nudging Jane. A line of bachelor's being auctioned came into the room, each had a mask covering the top half of their face and as lot 42 approached she shivered slightly when their eyes locked. She’d know Steve’s eyes anywhere, they haunted her dreams, and for the first time she saw her own longing reflected back at her.

“It's raining men, Darcy.” Jane whispered. “Super Soliders too. It's Bucky and Steve we are bidding on.”

“Hallelujah,” Darcy replied. “I am really…”

“Me too,” Jane voice was husky and when Darcy turned her head she noted that Jane’s eyes were glued to number 43’s ass.

“So Bucky?” Darcy hissed into Jane’s ear but Jane didn't respond. “How long, Jane?”

“Since you and Steve went to see Wicked,” Jane whispered. “He interrupted my work because he was bored, I yelled, he kissed me to shut me up, and we’ve been shagging like bunnies ever since.”

“Damn, Jane it's always the quiet ones.”

Darcy continued to track Steve’s progress through the room and she moved slowly towards the bidding table. Pepper note said they could each goes as high as a million dollars, and Darcy was not going to pass up a chance to have Steve see her in a different light. She was still the highest bid but there was only fifty thousand between her bet and the last one. She went ahead and bid again at the full million dollars.

“You really want 42,don't you?” Jane whispered. “I thought you two were just friends.”

Darcy opted to pretend she didn't hear Jane. It seemed like everyone had an opinion on her relationship with Steve. Bucky and Tony both told her that she and Steve were doing platonic wrong, Nat scoffed and rolled her eyes,Thor just patted her head and gave her a knowing look, Clint just shook his head and threatened to lock them in a storage room,and worst of all Fury asked her about her intentions.

“Jane 2 minute warning,” Darcy hissed. “Go make sure you get your man.”

There was a flurry of bidding and Darcy watched as Jane elbowed her way through the crowd and wrote the winning bid in the few remaining moments. Darcy grinned when Jane did ha little victory dance and she had to bite her lip when a tall, leggy blonde flipped Jane off.

The auctioneer were collecting the bid sheets and Darcy knew that they would be herding the winners into a separate cocktail hour where they would meet their dates to plan their Valentine Day. Darcy stomach felt like a million butterflies were flapping their tiny wings and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

“Darcy,” Jane tugged her sleeve. “They are asking us to move to the ballroom to meet our dates.”

Darcy allowed Jane to pull her through the crowd and to the bar in the ballroom. This was supposed to be a meet and greet, to allow the auction winner to make plans with the bachelor for Valentine Day, and Darcy was nervous. She tried to keep the conversation going with Jane but she kept zoning out.

The organizers called each number to the the table at the near the doors. She moved forward to the table and gave her number and the credit card. It went through smoothly and she received a small flag with 42 embossed on it as and was pointed to a table near the back of the room to wait.

Jane squeezes her arm and whispers words of encouragement before ithey split towards their respective tables. A waitress came by and she ordered a cup of coffee then settled in to wait for Steve.

Darcy thought back over the last four years and everything she and Steve had shared. She liked him for the moment she met him. He was in the common area of the Tower, trying to figure out how to turn on the television, and he looked so helpless Darcy’s heart had melted. When he opened his mouth to talk to her she figured out quickly that Steve Rogers was sassy.

They were good friends who were constantly hovering on the edge of more but things kept getting in the way. It seemed impossible to move past the friendship zone and Darcy was pretty sure she would survive losing her friend Steve.

Darcy was so lost in thought that when Steve's hand landed on her shoulder she wasn't able to suppress the shiver that visibly ran through her body or the hitch in her breath.

“Darcy,” Steve grinned downs at her when she leaned her head back. “You have saved my honor for surely one of those women would take my virtue.”

“I might have saved your honor but you sir are no blushing virgin,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “I was happy to help. You know you don't have to take me out tomorrow, right?”

“Are you hungry?” Steve asked avoiding her question. “Let's go get some dinner and you can start to enjoy the next three days off from Jane.”

“What?” Darcy let Steve help her up and she didn't object she he kept hold of her hand. “Jane and I came over together our town car is in the parking garage, I can't just leave her.”

“Bucky is kidnapping Jane for the weekend. Natasha is meeting them in the Quinjet. Bucky is taking her to some Island owned by Tony.”

Darcy’s head was spinning just a bit with all the new information she was getting and if she were honest she was starting to get suspicious. Darcy began looking at all the facts that separately looked innocents but when you put them together they formed a very clear picture.

Their hands were still linked together as they stepped in the elevator and Steve’s thumb was rubbing back and forth over her knuckles. He pushed the 86th floor and was going into their movie choices when Darcy interrupted him.

“Friday, privacy protocols and I am overriding witth code 9789 for anyone who told you to ignore my command. Additionally, please delete all footage of Steve and I from the time we entered the Tower.” Darcy rattled that alloffquickly, her heart was racing, and she felt Steve tense slightly next to her.”Friday, please stop this elevator and make sure to leave a command for me to push the floor we want to make it resume.”

“Yes, Miss Lewis, is there anything else you require before I begin passive monitoring only?”

“Are these elevators soundproof, Friday? Things could get loud in here.”

“Yes, Miss Lewis. Sir had them soundproofed when Mr. Wilson and Lady Sif had their encounter in one.”

“Darcy--” Steve tried to speak and there was definitely a nervous edge to his voice.

“Thank you Friday,” Darcy said ignoring Steve completely, “Stop elevator now with no alarm.”

Darcy slid around and maneuvered herself to stand in front of Steve. She didn't try to hide her feelings or her desire as her eyes roamed his body until the reaches his face. Their eyes locked, she heard the hitch in his breath,and his fingers tightened around hers. There was a faint pink tinge to his cheeks and Darcy wasn't sure if embarrassment or desire was the cause.

“Steve, was this whole thing a setup?” Darcy asked her eyes searched his face. “Was this a roundabout way of asking me out for Valentines Day?”

She kept her eyes focused but she slid her free hand up to rest on his chest and she played with the buttons on his shirt. She felt him take deep breath and then slowly let it out

“Darcy, I...it wasn't a exactly a set up more like a crutch.” Steve’s words all spilled out of him like a tidal wave. “I have tried since I met you to push out of the friends zone and into dating and kissing mode. Every time I try something happens and I lose my courage,”

“You enlisted, Pepper,” Darcy looked down for a moment the back up at him. “She helped you.”

Steve nodded and seemed to be searching her eyes for something whatever he was looking for he must have found. He lifted their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

“It wasn't just Pepper, “ Steve whispered, “It was everyone. I was going to tell you tomorrow night, I even had Bruce listening to everything I wanted to say. They are all so protective of you.”

Darcy smiled up at Steve who continued to babble about how events unfolded,

“Clint found out and gave me a talk while shooting me with nerf arrows like he was Cupid himself and the phone calls I received from Cooper, Laura, and Lila were intimidating.” Steve took a deep breath , not noticing that Darcy had managed to get his shirt unbuttoned,and continued. “Bucky and Jane were in on the auction and Jane made vague threats about my balls winding up on Hoth for a good two weeeeeks...Fuck, Darcy,”

Steve’s voice trailed off into s curse as Darcy leaned forward and tugged his nipple between her teeth. His head fell back as she began to press kisses across his chest,using her tongue and teeth to tease him. Steve released her hand to slide both of his into her hair. He tilted her head back and lowered his lips to hers. The first kiss was slow, almost innocent, and their tongues tangled for a moment before Steve ended the kiss.

“Darcy, “. Steve moaned as Darcy palmed his cock. “I wanted to take you out and treat you right.”

“I think we have been dating for four years without the good stuff.” Darcy whimpered as. Steve cupped her breast and ran him thumb over her nipples until they were pebbled and hard. “It counts and for the record, Steve. I am in love with you,”

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Their ragged breathing echoed against the walls and Darcy’s heart pounded in her chest. Her hands trembled as she brought the up to his shoulders.

“Doll,” Steve whispered and ran his fingers through her hair before resting on the nape of her neck. His thumb traced small circles just under her hair and When he spoke again his voice was hoarse. “I love you too.”

Darcy couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as Steve bent down to capture her bottom lip between his. The kiss started off gentle but when Steve slid his hands down to lift Darcy up something fierce broke between them. They each battled for control of the kiss. Teeth clacked together,tongues tangled, and when Darcy wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist she enjoyed the growl that escaped his lips.

“Steve,” Darcy cried out softly when his lips moved against her neck. “More...please…”

Darcy could feel how wet she was, she could feel Steve’s cock against her thigh, and she slid her hand between them to work Steve’s pars open.

“Begging already,” Steve growled into her ear and tugged her earlobe with his teeth. “I can't wait to feel you around me. I can't wait to hear you calling my name.”

Steve turned them so her back was up against the wall. He kept grinding his hips against her and she was seeing stars. She had worked his cock out of his boxer and Darcy was thrilled by the loud moans and whimpers that spilled from his lips. Her mouth was busy on his neck leaving red marks that will disappear my morning.

“Steve, was need more...fuck me,” Darcy cleared her throat. “We can explore later…”

Steve’s hands tugged up Darcy’s dress so it was around her waist, she felt his gaze on her thighs as he revealed her creamy white skin, and his fingers slid under the fabric of her panties. Darcy heard a ripping sound and when she shifted Steve's cock slid through her folds.

“Hope you weren't fond,” Steve grunted as Darcy rolled her hips again. “Of those panties. Christ Darcy you’re so wet.”

“You are,” Darcy gasped as His fingers slid through her slit and she gasped as he worked two inside her. “So hard.”

Steve claimed her lips again, his tongue sliding against against hers, and when the broken apart for air her head fell back as she rode his fingers. His thumb was on her clit and his mouth was at her ear telling her everything he wanted to do to her. She chased her orgasm, felt it building in her stomach and lower back, and her entire body tightened as she called out Steve’s name.

Darcy was panting when Steve pulled his fingers out and slid them into his mouth and sucked the taste of her from his fingers. She waited until he pulled his fingers out of his mouth before kissing him again. Her teeth nibbled at his bottom lip and she tugged it just once.

“Gonna fuck you hard, Doll,” Steve growled as he slid his cock through her folds. “Then after we rest for a bit I a,pm going to taste every inch of you.”

Darcy was rolling her hips, desperate for friction,and when Steve slowly pushed inside her she saw stars. They stayed still for a moment and Steve rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes focused on each other and Darcy licked her lips.

“Say it again, Darcy.” Steve whispered. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Steve Rogers.” Darcy said on a moan. “I love you.”

Steve began a slow thrust, designed to to tease,and every time he pushed cock inside her he whispered I love you. Gradually his thrust became faster and every time she tried to close her eyes against the pleasure Steve said her name. It did take long, a simple flick of her clit, and she was coming.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,”. She chanted as she came, her eyes still locked on his,and she shuddered against him.

“So fucking beautiful,” Steve whimpered as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. “Darcy I want...more.”

Darcy slid her hands down Steve's arms, over his chest, she flicked his nipples, and she tugged his chest hair. The sounds that Steve was making were driving her crazy. It was a cross between a moan and a grunt and the closer he got to his orgasm the louder he got.

Darcy was completely floored at the way Steve had completely come undone. His pupils were blown, his skin was flushed, and he had races of her lipstick on his mouth. His grip oh her asses was going to leave a mark and only she and Steve would be able to see it.

“Come for me,Steve.” Darcy said softly and with a soft groan he pulled out and came on her stomach. He was shaking, his face was buried in he crook of her neck, and she lowered her legs to stand up again.

“That was,” Darcy whispered against his chest. “Amazing. I give it a 10 and I am--”

Darcy’s words were cut off when Steve claimed her lips Iin a soft kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, brushing through her hair, and he pressed his lips to her forehead before releasing her. He shrugged off his shirt and cleaned the mess off her stomach. He pulled her dress back down and grinned when he saw her panties.

“I owe you a pair of panties,” Steve smiled and arched his eyebrow. “How about we go to my place, take a shower, and wait for our pizza to be delivered.”

Darcy grinned and gave Steve a wink. “How about you come to mine.” Darcy stood on her toes to brush her lips against his jaw. “We shower together to save time, order pizza, watch Lana in Love,and then I can model some other things you might want to rip off me."

“You plan is better,” Steve chuckled as Darcy instructed Friday to turn everything back on “Do you want the whole fancy dinner tomorrow because if you’d rather I could cook for you 

“Let's give it to Laura and Clint. We can blackmail someone into babysitting.”

The doors of the elevator opened with a ping and they stepped out, hands entwined, and moved down the hall to her apartment. It took her a few minutes to get the door open with Steve distractting Darcy by running his hands all over her body, They finally made it inside and Steve claimed her lips in a kiss.

“I’ll order dinner while you start the shower.” Darcy smiled at him. “You know I think this might be the best night before Valentines Day that I’ve ever had.”

“You think tonight has been good,” Steve smirked. “Just wait for tomorrow.”


End file.
